Lost and Found Memmories
by Rin Kagamine101
Summary: What happens when InuYasha and Kagome go on a year long trip and they have a kid? Can they keep it a secret or will it backfire on them in 16 years? And what will happen when everyone else finds out?Inu/Kag Mir/San Rated for violence, swearing, and Miroku


"Thank you so much!" Kagome exploded for the fifth time.

"Yes, yes. It will be a little tricky- her being a new born and all, but her demon blood does help a great deal." An old miko sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Kagome and a depressed InuYasha.

"As I said, the spell will hide her demon features, thus, making her appear human but if she sees you and recognizes you as her mother the spell will completely break. Making her demon features reappear." Kagome looked down into the swirling golden eyes of their daughter they were about to give up. She had long, beautiful silver hair with a cute little pair of doggie ears on top of her head. She had tiny clawed hands and looked so much like InuYasha.

"When we do this will her hair and eye color change?"Kagome asked in an almost pleading voice.

"Maybe, I have never tried this on a hanyoo before." Kagome and the woman began talking about the preparations while InuYasha zoned out. _'Why do we have to do this? Just because of some demons I could easily handle?'_ He got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." He quickly made his escape before Kagome could tell him other wise and found the nearest tree to sulk in. _They had been looking for this miko for how long now? Just so they could give away their only child and hide her in Kagome's world. It had originally been that it was too dangerous in this world with demons attacking twice a day and still the hunt for Naraku. She wanted her daughter to grow up in a safe environment with no demons. He reluctantly agreed with her plan even though he didn't like it anymore than he liked the demons that he faced from day to day. What if this adoption thing didn't work? He tried his hardest to push that thought away but it just kept coming back._

"InuYasha?" Pulled out of his trance he looked down to find Kagome holding a vary humanish baby. Instead of her long silver hair and her white dog ears, she had shorter black hair with piercing ice blue eyes. She looked nothing like the baby he had just seen not even five minutes ago. She looked like a completely different baby.

"The spell worked. She said it won't be able to beak for the next two weeks so we're safe." InuYasha just nodded. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Instead he jumped down from his place in the tree and pulled his family close. He didn't want to lose either of them.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not the easiest decision to follow through on but it's what's best for her." Kagome whispered soothingly.

"Come on. We should get going." Kagome spoke as she and InuYasha headed for their room to gather their things.

"I can't wait until Kagome arrives in the village! She said she was going to arrive today!!" Sango spoke up excitedly.

"First we're going to soak in the hot springs, then were going to bird watch, then we'll go on a walk, and then…" Miroku walked along side Sango listening to her gush on about what she wasn't going to do with HIM when they got to the village after picking some herbs for Kiede.

"And THEN were going to-*Blush* "**PERVERT!**" *Slap* "Jeez. You just know how to ruin a good mood!"

"Please Sango" Miroku pleaded while getting up from his place on the ground.

"I can explain you see my hand is cursed so-"

"Save it monk! I don't wanna hear it!" _Yeah it's cursed all right._

"Sango how could you accuse me of such things!"

"Because they're true! Now get in the front before I decide to break a rib this time!" Sango pointed to the front of her while Miroku pressed his luck.

"Sango, you know I wouldn't-" She didn't even stay to listen to his lame excuses as she climbed on to the transformed Kilala's back and flew away towards the village.

"InuYasha!" Shippou bounded up to the Grumpy Inu excitedly.

"What do you want?" InuYasha blurted out in an irritated tone.

"Sango and Miroku just arrived! Well, actually Sango just arrived, but Miroku's coming! Hey, where's Kagome? Did you guys get into another fight?" Shippou asked innocently, looking around as if she were hiding.

"No, she just went home for awhile." InuYasha started walking towards the village. He didn't want to have this conversation anymore.

"Really and you just let her go like that? Without arguing?" "Yeah what else would I do?" Shippou was silent He didn't know what to say and InuYasha was acting different. They both walked back to the village in silence. Not daring to speak a word.

Kagome came back without her child and everything went on normally. InuYasha was still a little depressed but he hid his feelings well. They never mentioned their adopted daughter to anyone and no one ever knew. Everything quieted down as everyone focused on the things at hand.

Hey I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long, I've been typing this at school and during lunch cuz I'm grounded at home from everything. XP So, yeah, haven't had much typing time. By the way I promise the next chappies will be longer! *Everyone cheers* But I'm not sure when my next chance to type will be so don't expect anything for a month or two. Sorry! I'll try and get them out ASAP!


End file.
